


Вечная любовь

by Riakon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Что для меня  «Ты»?





	Вечная любовь

Ты... 

Я так привык, что ты всегда рядом. Привык, что я могу встретить тебя в Большом Зале, в холле или ещё где-нибудь. Но вот, прошел год с тех самых пор как ты убил Воландеморта, но от тебя никаких известий. Я больше никогда не смогу увидеть твоих зеленых глаз, не смогу почувствовать твой полуненавистный взгляд в затылок, услышать твои издевательства в ответ на мои... как обидно.

 

***

 

Холл. Двое. Слизерин и Гриффиндор. 

— Ненавижу, жалкий хорёк!! — кричит черноволосый со всей возможной злостью и обидой, но та, спрятана в недрах памяти так глубоко, что и не видно.

— Взаимно, Поттер. — Насмешка. Язвительный тон, ухмылка узких и изящных губ, но понимание как озарение — ведь так не будет вечно продолжаться.

Глаза в глаза.

— Да, не будет.

Раскрытая зелень листьев, печальная хмурость неба. 

Удивление, неподдельное в глазах одного и второго.

— Ты слышал, о чем я думаю?! — опасливое предположение со стороны брюнета развеяно мотком светловолосой головы.

Радость. Желание.

Светловолосый кидается к пареньку из Гриффиндора и ловит его, видя, что тот теряет сознание.

Спальня. 

Зелёные тона с каймой из серебра не дают забыть о принадлежности к дому. Рационализм сделал своё дело — не тащить же его до гриффиндорского крыла, если свои подземелья ближе, верно?

Объятия. 

Легкие похлопывания по щекам и влага на висках ярого гриффиндорца не дают тому уйти совсем из мира живых, и все это, не выпуская из объятий. А ведь подземелья такие холодные...

Нежность.

— Поттер?- осторожный и встревоженный выдох слизеринца — Гарри!

— Спасибо, Драко — шепчет Гарри, в полудреме, не желая выходить из обморока. Впервые он произнес это имя, и такая нежность была в его голосе, что думалось, что эти двое влюбленные.

 

***

 

Ты.

Какой дурак решил, что мне в этом мире нужно что-то ещё кроме шанса видеть тебя в живых? Решил, что я хочу чего-то кроме знания того, что ты жив и счастлив? Или хотя бы того, что ты жив...

Мне было бы радостно вновь увидеть тебя, почувствовать запах твоей загорелой кожи, как в прошлый раз. Как в первый раз...

 

***

 

— Не плачь, тише, это был всего лишь сон... — Юноша плакал как мальчишка на груди злейшего врага школы, а он гладил его по волосам. — Ну же, не плачь. Ничего не случилось, и не случится, ну... Я же все что хочешь, сделаю, лишь бы ты не плакал.

Опрометчивое обещание. Полные глаза слез, поднятые на другого. Неуверенный шепот:

— Точно? Обещаешь? 

Кивок головы, а потом...

Самый первый поцелуй — легкий, испуганно-нежный, выразительный и сладкий, а ещё бесподобный. И шквал эмоций поглотивший, потрясший двух: нежность, ярость, страсть, радость, томление. Они накрывали с головой, не давая вырваться из их властного плена, требуя их выражения.

Нежные поцелуи один за другим — то исследующие, то подчиняющие, то ласкающие и утверждающие права. Томные ласки изящных рук, хрупких пальчиков добирающихся до самых сладких мест и ответные прикосновения партнера. Объятия двух переплетенных, жарких тел, сладкие поцелуи и мольбы:

— Гарри... умоляю, Гарри... Глубже!.. Ещё!

Тяжелое дыхание, разгоряченные юноши в одной постели, знающие, что они друг друга любят.

 

***

 

Ты?

Да, ты. И никто другой. Никому не принадлежу. Ты мой хозяин, и ты мой раб.

Только ты.

И на могиле цветы.

Ангелы ночью мертвы.

А под тобою земля...

Нас не простят небеса.

 

***

 

— Драко...Драко, прекрати. Да перестань же ты, Драко!!! — Зеленые глаза смотрели в насмешливо-серые, и удивлялись — как тот может быть так уверен в себе?

Спустя пол часа, когда крики стихли, а дыхание выровнялось, черноволосый шептал:

— Драко, я так страдаю без тебя...

— Но я же рядом! — удивлялся тот, и Гарри Поттер не мог объяснить ему того, что так будет не всегда. Просто потому, что жизнь ему не позволит жить долго и счастливо. Просто потому, что долг превыше всего, и даже превыше чести, и даже превыше любви. Вечной. Как бы им не хотелось обратного, но жизнь так несправедлива...

 

***

 

Ты!

несколько дней спустя, после этого разговора я нашел клочок пергамента со стихом, который поразил меня тогда, и вводит в тоску сейчас. Наша любовь... Ты видел её вечной, но только в памяти одного. Ты боялся потерять меня? Почему же ты не думал о том, как я буду бояться потерять тебя?!

Вечная любовь... Трогательно и печально. Выросший в Слизерине среди ценителей искусства я понял, что ты имел в виду, но не простил за то, то ты мне ничего не сказал об этом.

 

*** 

 

Торопливо выводя строчки на тонком пергаменте, парень прислушивается к тишине, нарушаемой скрипом пера. Да, эта тишина умела говорить его чувствами, рассказывать о том, как он живет, как он страдает, как ему тяжело, когда его любовь далеко.

 

Вечная любовь... И торжество, и память

Светлая мечта, согретая сердцами.

Ты прости меня — я не достоин больше

Так любить тебя... Звезда моя...

 

В голову приходят глупые мысли, но парень их не слушает, он слышит только голос тишины, говорящий ему о том, как он любит, как страдает, как тяжело ему на сердце. И ритм меняется, и стиль не выдержан... хотя это не важно.

 

Вечная любовь? Она меня не ждет!!

В объятьях стиснет и уйдет

Махнув в прощании рукой —

В ответ ей будет голос мой

 

Так пусто сердцу... Но все не важно! Издалека слышен окрик Дамблдора: «Гарри!», однако, он не прерывает своего письма, послания, записки, оправдания, надежды... ни одно слово не подходит до конца. Печально. 

 

Тоска. Ей нет предела и числа,

И больше дела до меня 

Покою нет. За что — не понимаю...

Но от чего бегу я точно знаю.

 

Он помнит — совсем скоро все случится. Совсем. Важно дописать... совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы он оказался понятым. Прощеным. 

 

 

Ночь. В тумане гаснет свет звезды...

Я буду верить, что не ты

Погас в тот час. А сердце замирает...

Будь тем, кто ждет, и кто предательство прощает

 

Голос приближается: «Гарри, мы опаздываем. Скорее!», а он старается дописать, чтобы его дождались и любили.

 

Я умоляю — будь. Пойми, я так люблю

Что пытки все переживу!

И пусть нам дальше греет кровь

Надежда, вера и ...любовь

 

«Поттер!! Темный лорд тебя так дожидаться не будет!». Он вскочил и, свернув пергамент, отдал сове: На почту, через месяц отдашь ему. 

 

***

Я не простил. Перебирая старые свитки, я вновь наткнулся на этот. Боли больше нет — пока я заканчивал Хогвартс тебя я больше не видел — ты ушел на войну. Но я жду, как ты и просил.

Стук в дверь особняка оторвал меня от печальных мыслей, и заставил раздражаться: кому это приспичило придти, не договариваясь заранее о встрече, да ещё и в дверь. Домовой эльф открыл, а я начал спускаться, чтобы или поприветствовать или выгнать гостя. Тот стоял в широкой мантии с капюшоном и не желал его, видимо, откидывать.

— И зачем вы пришли? — По привычке насмешливо спросил я.

— За тобой. — Приглушенный голос бросил меня в дрожь. Он? 

Не веря, я почти сбежал с лестницы и, не успев затормозить, упал прямо в его объятия. 

— Гарри...

Тот поглаживал меня по волосам и тихо смеялся.

— Ты таки дождался меня....

Таким счастливым я ещё никогда не был до этого момента. Никогда.

И не был бы, если бы не Ты.


End file.
